


Подарок для Короля

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В подарок ко дню рождения<br/><a href="http://thorin77.diary.ru/">Короля-под-горой</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Подарок для Короля

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок ко дню рождения  
> [Короля-под-горой](http://thorin77.diary.ru/)

Измотанный долгим и нелегким днем, Торин возвращался в свои покои. Восстановление Эребора шло медленно и отнимало все силы. Рабочих рук не хватало катастрофически, и Король вместе с племянниками с утра до ночи пропадал в кузнице или разбирал бесчисленные завалы коридорах и залах, отрываясь лишь на короткие встречи с послами других народов. За прошедший после победы год Торин добился многого: наладил торговлю с людьми, обеспечив пропитание своему народу, по мере сил помогал Барду отстраивать Дейл, и даже достиг некоторых договоренностей с эльфами. Конечно, сокровищницу пришлось несколько потревожить, но после Битвы Торин стал гораздо спокойней относиться к блеску золота и научился ценить другое богатство – жизнь. 

Тогда, год назад, вынырнув из небытия, он долго не мог поверить, что не умер, а потом еще один долгий месяц сходил с ума от тревоги за Кили, который так же, как и он сам, балансировал на краю между жизнью и смертью. Фили пострадал меньше и не отходил от брата ни днем, ни ночью. Торин думал, что именно его, Фили, молитвами Кили сейчас носится по залам и хватается за любую работу. Но когда в королевскую спальню вбежал взволнованный Балин и сообщил, что Кили очнулся, тугая пружина, все это время сжимавшая сердце Торина, ослабла и позволила ему снова свободно дышать. Именно тогда он понял, что за возможность спасти жизнь не пожалел бы никаких сокровищ Эребора. Поэтому теперь Торин дорожил жизнью каждого гнома в своем королевстве, и даже больше прочих – жизнью одного маленького хоббита. 

Первое, что увидел Торин, очнувшись после Битвы, — именно его лохматую макушку. Как Фили сутками дежурил у постели Кили, так и у Торина был свой страж, отказывающийся оставлять его больше, чем на несколько минут. Бильбо лежал рядом и дремал, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Лицо хоббита даже во сне оставалось напряженным, глаза под веками двигались, а с губ то и дело срывалось имя: «Торин, Торин, Торин…»

«Жив, — подумал Торин и улыбнулся. — Слава Махалу, жив». И зарылся носом в волосы Бильбо. 

Хоббит сам выхаживал Короля, выполняя все указания Оина. Когда через полтора месяца Торин смог сам ходить и начал понемногу заниматься делами разрушенного королевства, Бильбо засобирался домой.

— Торин, — сказал он однажды, нежась в кольце крепких рук гнома, — я ведь здесь лишний, ничем не могу вам помочь, только мешаюсь под ногами… И да, я скучаю по Ширу, очень скучаю. И огород у меня наверняка весь бурьяном зарос…

— Огород?! — Торин расцепил объятье и даже сел на кровати от удивления. — То есть огород тебе дороже?

— Ну что ты такое говоришь? Конечно, нет. Я просто хочу сказать, что должен заниматься своим делом, в своем доме. Тут ведь еще вести из Шира недобрые пришли… Мой брат с женой погибли, в реке утонули, у них мальчонка остался, Фродо. Я подумал, может забрать его к себе, а то ведь будет по дедам и дядьям всю жизнь мыкаться, а у меня дом пустой стоит… Торин, мне только и остается здесь — сидеть в своих покоях и ждать тебя целыми днями, и не дай Эру кто-нибудь заподозрит, что я… что мы… в общем, что Король-под-Горой выбрал себе неподобающую партию.

Торин тогда так и не нашелся с ответом, а наутро Бильбо уехал. Круговорот дел затянул Короля в свою бешеную воронку, и только по ночам накатывала тоска, заставляющая беспокойно метаться по постели и шарить во сне руками по простыням в поисках теплого хоббита. Торин мало спал и много работал, и даже племянники не могли вспомнить, когда в последний раз видели его улыбку.

Тем вечером Торин возвращался в свои покои и в очередной раз старался не вспоминать, как было радостно когда-то открывать эту дверь и видеть в кресле у камина маленького хоббита, как тот вскакивал ему навстречу, как улыбался и ласково целовал. Торин пытался прогнать из памяти эти картины, но с каждым разом это становилось все сложней и причиняло все большую боль. Торин отчаянно скучал. Но природное гномье упрямство и непомерная королевская гордость не позволяли ему простить — ведь это Бильбо бросил его, сам уехал, променяв Торина на грядки с тыквами!

За пару поворотов до своих комнат Торин встретил Балина, который направлялся в ту же сторону.

— Торин! Я как раз искал тебя, — сказал советник короля. — Тебе еще днем доставили вот это, — и указал взглядом на коробочку в своих руках, — но все не было времени тебя найти. Я даже не успел тебе сообщить, что из Железных Холмов прибыл отряд добровольцев… 

— Да, Балин, расскажешь обо всем завтра с утра, — перебил Торин, не отрывая взгляда от шкатулки в руках седовласого гнома. — Сейчас у меня еще есть дела, — и забрал коробку.

Войдя в свои покои, Торин тяжело опустился в кресло, сердце отчего-то пустилось вскачь. Простая дубовая шкатулка ничем не выдавала своего отправителя, но Торин точно знал, что она – от Бильбо. И как только ему удалось ее передать? Надо было спросить у Балина, кто доставил ее… Торину не нужно было открывать коробку, чтобы понять, что в ней. Запах Листа Долгой Долины невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Перед глазами снова замелькали образы: вот Бильбо еще в походе к Одинокой горе угощает гномов ароматным табаком; вот уже после Битвы, когда Торин начал вставать, хоббит сам набивает его трубку, аккуратно раскуривает ее и передает Торину; а вот они сидят у камина вдвоем в одном кресле и по очереди курят трубку Бильбо.

Торин провел пальцами по крышке шкатулки и все же открыл ее, щелкнув замочком. Внутри обнаружился полотняный мешочек с табаком и листок пергамента, Торин развернул его и прочитал послание:

«Достопочтенный Торин!  
Прими в свой день рождения небольшой подарок от старого друга. Я знаю, что хорошее трубочное зелье сейчас редкость в Эреборе, и поэтому надеюсь, что эти несколько унций Листа Долгой Долины скрасят твои вечера.  
Всегда твой, Бильбо Бэггинс» 

Торин застыл с письмом в руках, мысли путались. Неужели сегодня его день рождения? День, который он не отличал от прочих уже Махал знает, сколько лет. И только хоббит, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, продолжал поздравлять с днем рождения, с новым годом, с летним солнцестоянием и прочими глупостями. Бильбо всегда хотел подарить ему праздник.

Торин вскочил с кресла, сжимая коробочку в ладони, вышел из покоев и стремительным шагом направился к комнатам своего советника. Распахивая дверь, он закричал:

— Балин! Срочно, ты и Фили — в тронный зал! Я должен уехать!

~fin~


End file.
